BlazBlue Ed-stended
by tacoman828
Summary: After Double Dee's science fair experiment goes haywire and sends Ed, Edd, and Eddy to a new dimension, they try to find their way to each other and a way back home while meeting new friends and foes along the way in Kagutsuchi. Did they get teleported to the new dimension by chance, or did someone else cause them to be stuck in Kagutsuchi? Rated T for the usual Blazblue dialogue.
1. Science is Dangerous Part I

It was an evening in Peach Creek that, unlike most days in the small town, was full of buzz and excitement. This was the night of Peach Creek Junior High's annual science fair and there were so many entrants this year that they decided to have it in the town's local community center. Among the entries, there were the typical paper-maché volcanoes that shot out baking soda and vinegar, gas-filled balloons, plant growth, and acid-base reactions. But there was one project that stood out the most out of them all: electromagnetic fields.

A 14-year-old boy dressed in a red shirt, blue pants, and a black beanie had created this project with a lot of hard work for the past month. He had won the science fair for the past two years and was determined to sweep all of his junior high science fairs by winning this year's. He brought his two friends for moral support, but they really wanted to come to laugh at the other projects that may flop. They were about as interested in school-related stuff as they were in hooking up with the Kankers.

"So what is this electrowhatevertheheckitis supposed to be again, Double Dee?" one of his friends said to the beanie-wearing boy.

Edd, referred to by his nickname Double Dee, turned to his friend and said "Well you see Eddy, I am going to demonstrate the marvels of electromagnetic fields to the judges. An electromagnetic field is a physical field produced by electrically charged objects. It affects the behavior of charged objects in the vicinity of the field. The electromagnetic field extends indefinitely throughout space and describes the electromagnetic interaction. The field can be viewed as the combination of an electric field and a magnetic field. The electric field is produced by stationary charges, and the magnetic field by moving charges; these two are often described as the sources of the field. The way in which charges and currents interact with the electromagnetic field is described by Maxwell's equations and the Lorentz force law, which I have written here," Double Dee said as he pointed as his display board.

Eddy, his short, small-tempered, loudmouthed friend, yawned and said "In English, Sock Head."

Double Dee sighed as he said in a slow and dumbed-down way "Positive magnet stick to negative magnet. Positive no stick to positive, negative no stick to negative. Dumbed-down enough for you Eddy?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what's the deal with this machine you have here? Is it a lightning rod or something?" Eddy said quizzically while looking at the strange machine Double Dee built.

Excited to explain his invention, Double Dee enthusiastically said to him "This invention is a highly-charged positive magnet that I can use to remotely attract any object that has a negative charge. Allow me to demonstrate."

On that note, Double Dee fired up the machine and pointed it 50 feet away at his taller and dumber friend, Ed, who was drinking some hot chocolate out of a steel thermos he brought along. Within a split second, the thermos was attached to the super-magnet Double Dee built with Ed having a surprised look on his face.

"Holy crap! Think of all of the quarters we can get with that thing! We'd be rich!" Eddy said with dollar signs in his eyes.

Double Dee sighed and said "Eddy, don't you remember Season Two when we tried doing that and we got stuck in a dumpster? I was deodorizing my clothes for two weeks after that! I'm using this only for the project."

Eddy grumbled and agreed, not wanting to relive that experience again. Ed was pulling hard at the magnet, trying to get the thermos off of the super-magnet.

"Uh, Double Dee, could you turn off the attracter-thingy? I need my cocoa, it's cold in here!"

"Certainly, Ed," Double Dee said as he turned off the magnet.

Eddy turned to Double Dee. "I gotta admit Sock Head, if you can grab Lumpy's drink from all the way across the community center, you've got this in the bag."

"I certainly hope you're right, Eddy."

Judging had officially gotten underway half an hour later, with all of the entrees demonstrating their projects, with Ed and Eddy laughing their heads off at some of them as they failed miserably.

"Oh man, did you see when Tyson's remote-control Air Hog went haywire and ended up giving him a wedgie? That was pure gold! Ed, I'm so glad we were here for this!" Eddy said still laughing hysterically.

"Or when Billy's self-heating frying pan set him on fire? I haven't seen something like that since Attack of the Evil Toaster Mutants!" Ed said chuckling.

Five minutes later, judges and the rest of the crowd, including Ed and Eddy, had gathered around Double Dee and his super-magnet. Double Dee had spent a good half an hour explaining all of the theories of magnetism, laws, energies required, etc., leaving a third of the crowd checking their watches and wishing this kid would shut up and let them move on.

One of the judges finally decided to keep the fair moving along by saying "Eddward, not to disrupt your wonderful speech, but due to time, could you please move forward with demonstrating your project for us?"

"Certainly sir." Double Dee said as he started booting up the machine.

He aimed for Ed's thermos again, which he was still drinking cocoa out of, pulled the trigger, and in a split second the thermos was on the magnet. But during that split second, some of Ed's cocoa spilled on to the machine. The machine started to buzz and discharge static around it, starting a small magnetic force field around it.

"Oh dear, this isn't supposed to happen! It's polarizing and attracting everything!" Double Dee said in a panic. Everyone started to run in a panic as Double Dee started to fiddle with the controls frantically as Ed and Eddy tried their best to help him. Soon the force field ended up creating a rift in time and space on top of the portal, dragging the Eds in.

"DOUBLE DEE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO US!?" Eddy and Ed yelled in panic.

"I THINK ED'S DRINK SPILLED ONTO THE MACHINE AND IT MALFUNCTIONED, RIPPING TIME AND SPACE APART! HOLD ON TIGHT GENTLEMEN!" Double Dee called to his pals as they all held onto each other. One second later, they were all dragged into the portal as it closed and left everyone wondering what had happened to the three boys.


	2. Science is Dangerous Part II

Professor Kokonoe, the pink-haired cat beastkin and ruler of the Sector Seven laboratory, had returned from buying her weekly supply of Silvervine candy from the market down the street. She was walking into the lab when she found a young boy dressed in a red shirt, blue pants, and a black beanie lying unconscious on the floor.

"Holy shit, how the hell did HE get in here!?" Kokonoe said as she accidentally dropped her candy supply in shock. The first thing that had crossed her mind was that there had been a security breach in Sector Seven. She immediately went to the computers to check on the perimeters of the lab and see if there were any signs of forced entry. Oddly enough, nothing was found.

"So if he didn't break into the lab, then how did he get in here?" Kokonoe wondered. The boy was still lying unconscious on the floor, so Kokonoe figured forcing him to tell her would be the best option.

"TAGER! Get your ass in here! I need your help with something!" Kokonoe yelled at her assistant, Tager.

Iron Tager, also known as "Sector Seven's Red Devil" due to his huge devil-like form and cyborg-like electronics attached to him courtesy of Kokonoe, heard his superior's order and immediately came to the lab.

"What seems to be the matter, Kokonoe?" Tager asked as he walked into the room. He then noticed the boy lying on the floor and immediately started getting worried. "How did he get in here? Is he from the NOL?" Tager asked frantically.

"No moron, I have no idea who he is or how he got in here. That's actually why I asked you to come in here, we're going to force him to talk to us."

"How do you propose we do that?" Tager asked while raising an eyebrow. "He's unconscious."

Kokonoe had a devious smile creep across her face and said "That's where you come in. I need you to shock him awake. But not too much though, I need him alive and thinking clearly."

Tager sighed at her idea as it always looked like she had some kind of evil or morbid intention when it came to getting information out of people. He charged up his arms with electricity and with one electrified moment, he pointed at the boy and shouted "SPARK BOLT!"

Double Dee sprang up like a Roman candle as soon as the electricity hit his body. Stunned from the shock, he took a second to take in his new surrounding now that he was awake. Seeing as it wasn't anything familiar to him, he immediately started to panic.

"Good Lord! Where did that electromagnetic field take me!?" He then took sight of Tager and Kokonoe and panicked more. "My God! Have I been abducted by aliens!? Don't hurt me, please!"

"Put a sock in it, kid! We need to ask you some questions. We won't hurt you if you cooperate with us." Kokonoe said crossly, clearly annoyed that this harebrained kid had just called her an alien.

"Kokonoe, he's clearly frightened by us and probably not from this dimension. Try to be a little gentler," Tager reasoned.

"And you would know that HOW exactly Tager? That's kind of a stretch of an explanation."

"Well, for starters, he called us 'aliens,' so he must not know much about beastkins, me, or Sector Seven."

"Hmm, good point," Kokonoe resigned. "Okay kid, try to answer these questions the best you can. How did you get in here?"

Not exactly sure how to answer that, Double Dee said "I don't know exactly. I was in my town's community center with my friends at one moment, and then I woke up here."

Kokonoe sighed, thinking 'This isn't getting us anywhere.' "Okay kid, did you see anything happen before you got knocked out?"

"I was testing my electromagnetism project for my school's science fair and then my friend's drink spilled on it. The machine went out of control and created an overpowered electromagnetic field, thus opening a portal and dragging me and my friends into it. And then next thing I knew, I got SHOCKED awake," Double Dee said, as he shot a dirty look at Tager.

Kokonoe started to piece together the puzzle with what information she had been given. "Alright, so you ended up HERE somehow because your machine went haywire?"

"That's right."

Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over Kokonoe's head as she got an idea. "Okay kid, so if you built that machine and it ended up sending you here by a mistake, I assume you know a lot about science. So here's the deal: you help me around the lab with some projects I've been working on and you get your friends here, since I assume you all got transported to the same dimension, I'll help you guys get back to your own dimension."

Seeing it as the only way he could get back to his dimension, Double Dee sighed and said "Alright, as long as you promise that you'll get me and my friends back, you have a deal. Besides, I want to learn as much as I can about the science methods used here."

Kokonoe mused at this idea. 'This might actually be a good idea after all,' she thought.


	3. Different Dimensions, Same IQ

Ed woke up in the middle of a strange underground town full of brick and wooden buildings and a huge pot full of food in the middle of the town square. The first thing he noticed upon waking up was the smell coming from the cooking pot.

"CHICKEN!" Ed yelled at the scent of one of his favorite foods right next to butter toast and gravy. Ed floated in a trance towards the chicken smell coming towards the pot. As soon as he got to the rim of the pot, he put his hands together and dove headfirst into the chicken stew brewing for the Kaka Clan later that night for dinner. Within 10 seconds, Ed ate half of the pot of stew, then rested right on the side of it, belly twice the normal size./span/p

"HEY! NO ONE TOUCHES THE KAKA'S CLAN FOOD BEFORE DINNERTIME EXCEPT FOR TAO, MEOW!" a cat-like creature in a beige cat-hoodie shouted across the village at Ed. Taokaka, the Kaka Clan's village protector, dashed at the clan's food thief with incredible speed, claws out.

Ed, hearing Tao's yelling, looked up from his rest at the Kaka running at him. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! The Evil Cat Mutant from Litterbox Four is real! She's going to eat my brains and use my bone marrow as a scratching post!" Ed screamed as he started running from Tao.

Unfortunately Tao was way faster than Ed was. She pounced on him within seconds of seeing Ed run. With a sneer, Tao looked at the frightened boy and said "Alright you, why are you trying to steal Tao's food, meow?"

Ed looked at her innocently. "My belly said there was chicken here and it told me to find it. Chicken good for Ed!" He then pleaded "I'm sorry for making you mad, please don't eat my brains!

Tao was confused. "Tao doesn't want to eat Eyebrow Guy's brains! Unless they're made of meat buns.

Tao got off of Ed, not seeing him as a threat now. "Where am I? And where are Eddy and Double Dee?" Ed asked, not really sure where he was or where his friends were. "And what's a meat bun, kitty-girl?"

She was astonished at what she just heard. "You don't know what a meat bun is, meow!? Are you from a different planet?" Tao asked, not believing that there was a living person that didn't know what a succulent meat bun was.

"Is it delicious?" Ed asked, completely forgetting that he was in a place he didn't know.

Tao smiled. "Only the greatest thing ever! Let's go find Good Guy and make him buy us some, meow!" she said enthusiastically as she dragged Ed along to go find Ragna.

Ragna the Bloodedge, the world's most dangerous criminal and with the highest bounty in history on his head, was sleeping in Taokaka's home in the Kaka Village. Tao barged into the house and immediately started shaking Ragna awake. "Good Guy! Me and Eyebrow Guy are hungry! Buy us food, please meow?" Tao asked loudly in his face.

Naturally pissed that someone woke him up from a nap, and even more pissed that she was shaking him awake just for food, Ragna shouted "Tao you idiot! That hurts, dammit!" He then took sight of the tall, dopey-looking boy standing by the bed. "And who's this guy?"

"Not knowing the fact that Ragna was the world's most dangerous criminal and was pissed about being awake, Ed, in his happy-go-lucky voice, said "Hello, my name is Ed. Nice to meet you, Good Guy."

Ragna just sighed at being called Tao's nickname by someone else. "It's not 'Good Guy,' Tao just calls me that because she's too dumb to remember my real name. My name's Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge."

"C'mon Good Guy, let's go get some food neow!" Tao said impatiently, her tail wagging.

Ragna thought 'Tao's never going to shut up until I get food with her. And now I have to pay for this random guy's meal too. Who is this guy, anyways?' "Alright Tao, Ed, let's go."

At the restaurant, Ragna wasn't surprised that Tao could eat ten bowls of food versus his one or two, but he was amazed that there was someone who could match Tao's appetite. Ed had as many bowls stacked up on the table as she had. Ragna took the opportunity to start asking some questions now that the two finally stopped eating and racking up his bill, much to his disdain. "Alright Ed, now that you've stopped mauling all the food I paid for, let me ask you, who are you and where did you come from?"

Ed paused his eating for a second to think about the situation at hand. "My pals Double Dee and Eddy were using some machine in our school's science fair. They used a magnet to take my thermos from me and some of my hot cocoa spilled on it, making the machine act funny and create a portal that the three of us went into. Then I woke up in the village alone and hungry." Ed said, trying hard to remember everything that had happened in the last few hours.

The white-haired criminal tried to think of any way that Ed could get sent back to his dimension. He had one idea, but he really tried to think of every alternative to that option. Eventually he gave up. "I have no clue how to get you back, so I guess I'll have to ask the Rabbit to help us out," Ragna sighed.

"There's talking bunnies here too? I LOVE this place!" Ed said joyfully.

Ragna facepalmed. "No dipshit, that's just the nickname I give a certain annoying, bloodsucking vampire."

"Annoying, bloodsucking vampire? I beg your pardon?" A voice said from behind Ragna.

"Yeah, an annoying bloodsu-" Ragna paused as soon as he turned around to see Rachel Alucard, a vampire girl that had the appearance of a 12-year-old dressed up in gothic lolita fashion and two long blonde pigtails, giving him a death stare. Next to her were her familiars Nago, a large black cat, and Gii, an overweight, red bat. Knowing what she was about to do next, they backed off, terrified.

"BADEN BADEN LILY!" she yelled as Ragna got struck with a small lightning bolt. Within a split second, Ragna was shocked unconscious.

Tao and Ed were a little scared at what it is that Rachel just did to their friend and feared that they were next. As tactless as ever, Ed immediately asked "Um, scary vampire girl, why did you just shock Ragna?"

Rachel looked Ed's way, which made him shrink back a little bit. "This dog does not know when to stop barking. Now do you mind telling me who you are and why you are prancing around with this foolish creature and Tao?"

Ed looked a little sheepish at telling her who he was, but he said "I am Ed! I came here after being sucked into a portal and being separated from my friends. I met Tao and Ragna in the village underground. Who are you?"

"My name is Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard family. I had heard that this idiot of a man was considering asking for my help for something. Would you mind informing me of what it is that you need from me? I am quite busy and do not have time for petty things."

Tao chimed in "Eyebrow Guy needs help finding his friends and getting home. Can the Scary Bunny Lady help?"

"I will not answer yes or no until I am fully aware of the situation at hand here," Rachel said firmly. "Ed, can you please explain all of the events leading up to you coming here? I think I may be able to deduce the problem we are having here and how we can rectify it," she inquired.

Ed then explained everything that happened, starting with the science fair, his friends, the super-magnet creating the force field and portal, and then waking up in the Kaka Village, where he got attacked by Tao over the food. "And then Ragna treated Tao and me to a meal! Isn't that so nice?" Ed mused.

Naturally assuming that there had to be some kind of ulterior motive for Ed and his friends to appear in this world and not by chance, Rachel considered the possibility of this being a possible continuum shift. 'I hate to subject myself to this fool's dilemma, but I fear that not taking action will bring doom to us all. I will help him.' Rachel thought. "I suppose I will assist you in any way I am able to, Ed. However, I have an idea on where to start looking for one of your friends." Rachel looked over at Ragna, who was still unconscious. She smacked him awake with one quick strike of her hand.

"What the hell was that for, bunny-leech?" Ragna asked, annoyed.

"Silence, fool! I am going to help you three find Ed's friends and get them transported to their dimension as soon as possible, as I fear that there is a reason they may have all been brought here." She turned to Ed. "Ed, I assume since one of your friends had built this machine that you had described, he must have many interests in math and science, yes?"

"Oh, that's Double Dee!" Ed answered.

"Now that we have that information to go off of, I would suggest the three of you start venturing towards Kokonoe's lab, since that has the only source of scientific equipment and theories in all of Kagutsuchi. It is likely that he would be there to try and make some kind of contraption to get you all home."

Ragna was confused. "Wait Rachel, can't you just teleport them all to their world instead?"

"The princess is not a god you twit!" Nago said condescendingly. "Even she has limits to her pow- OOOOWWWWW! That hurt, princess!" he yelled as Rachel smacked him in the face.

"Shut your filthy mouth lest I sew it shut," Rachel warned him. "As for your question, Ragna, even I can only do so much when it comes to teleporting. It is true I could teleport us anywhere in this dimension, even near the Boundary. But I cannot teleport to different dimensions. The most that I can do would be to help direct you all in the right directions while observing you." She led them all out of the restaurant and pointed in a direction. "You will go in this direction towards Kokonoe's laboratory. I have good reason to believe you may find one of your friends there. As for the other one, I am not quite sure what to say. Time will tell."

"Thanks ma'am! DOUBLE DEE! ED IS COMING!" Ed yelled as he started to run in the direction Rachel pointed.

"Eyebrow Guy, wait for me and Good Guy!" Tao called after Ed.

Rachel turned towards Ragna. "Ragna, I fear that there is a reason they have appeared in this dimension. Do be careful," she said as she teleported away. Ragna snorted.

"This is going to be a rough couple of days, I can feel it," Ragna sighed as he chased Tao and Ed.


	4. Money, the Eternal Motivator

Eddy woke up in an alley of Chinese-looking town full of restaurants and people going about their daily business. He scanned the area, not really sure what to think about the place.

"Double Dee! Did you teleport us to China again!?" Eddy shouted next to him, only to discover no one was even there.

"Ed? Double Dee? Where the heck are you guys?" Eddy asked, worried. Eddy's eyes started to dart around the area, thinking about every possible place they could have been. Then he smelled something in the air.

'Chicken? Ed might be around here then.' Eddy thought as he made his way to the nearby restaurant to see if his friend was there. He was deep in his thoughts when he suddenly bumped into a man in his mid-30's with dark brown hair, a modified dark green ninja outfit that displayed his abs, and a giant nail on his back.

"Who dares run into the Hero of Love and Jus-!?" as the man turned around and looked at Eddy. "I apologize, young man, I thought you were a villain!"

Eddy, covering his ears at the man's overbearingly loud voice, said "Sorry, old man. I'm just trying to look for my friends. Have you seen a dopey-looking tall guy with one eyebrow and no chin and a nerdy guy with a black ski cap on his head?"

The man thought for a moment. "I cannot say that I have, young man. Do you require my assistance in locating your friends?"

'This guy is friggin' annoying, but not like I have a choice' Eddy thought. "Yeah pops, can you help me out?"

"I will be more than happy to assist someone in need! But I'd prefer you did not call me 'old man' or 'pops.' I am BANG SHISHIGAMI! Defender of LOVE and justice!" he yelled as he struck a pose. "Now what might be your name, young man?"

"I'm Eddy, lover of MONEY and money!" Eddy yelled, trying to mimic Bang's charismatic introduction.

"Lover of money I see…. Okay Eddy, how would you like to follow me as one of my loyal disciples and become a vigilante?" Bang asked.

"Erm, mind telling me what a vigilante is exactly?" Eddy asked, curious since he could still try to make cash in this dimension too.

"A vigilante is a person who brings criminals to justice for the Library and can get rewards for it."

"And what kind of rewards are we talking here?" the three-haired boy asked.

Bang smiled, knowing that he may be getting a new disciple. "The rewards vary a lot based on the danger of the criminals and how they are detained, but they can range from the thousands all the way to the millions."

Eddy's three hairs all turned into dollar signs at the sound of 'millions.' "MILLIONS!? You bet I'm in!"

Bang frowned at how ready he sounded when he heard what Bang had to say. "Um, are you sure you don't want to think this over? Criminals that are worth millions are extremely dangerous and many vigilantes have died trying to capture them."

"Hey, I'll beat them to a pulp if it means getting my hands on those millions! Count me in, Bang!" Eddy pronounced, confirming his willingness to be a vigilante.

"Wonderful! We shall eat and then bring these vile criminals to justice!" Bang shouted happily.

Eddy, covering his hears, said "Great, but can you tone it down a bit? You yell louder than Ed when he sees a chicken."

After a meal of Kagutsuchi puffer fishes simmered in peppers and spices, Bang and Eddy made their way to a nearby wall to check for wanted posters. Eddy's face kept lighting up at each reward he saw, ranging from 4,500 PD (platinum dollars) all the way to 672,000 PD. Then he saw a wanted poster that was worth 90,000,000 PD and his eyes turned into gold nuggets. "Bang! Let's do this one!" Eddy shouted, pointing to the said poster.

Bang frowned. "Are you sure we should take this one on? You are a new vigilante after all. This one may be too difficult for you as of right now."

"Like I care, all I want is the moolah!"

Bang pumped his fist in the air in a fighting stance. "If this is what you wish, then I will be more than happy to oblige you in taking down this vile criminal!" They walked away to catch the high-bountied criminal that Eddy was going absolutely nuts for. On the poster was a picture and a description of the 'Grim Reaper,' Ragna the Bloodedge.


	5. The Plot Unfolds

In the Novus Orbus Librarium's Intelligence Branch, a green-haired man dressed in a black suit and matching overcoat and fedora was sitting at his desk, going over some paperwork and enjoying some hard-boiled eggs. He punched in a number on the telephone on his desk.

"Yes, Hazama of the Intelligence department. Patch me through to Colonel Relius Clover please." The man said. After some time, Relius had responded "What is it now, Hazama?"

"Ah, great to hear from you Relius, old chap. How's it going?" Hazama asked non-chalantly.

Relius sighed over the phone. "Get to the point, I'm busy."

"Man you are no fun to make small talk with, you know that? Anyways, Prime Field Devices 14.3, 14.6, and 14.9 have all finally appeared in our dimension."

"14th? I thought there was only thirteen copies of the Imperator's vessel. And what do you mean by DEVICES?" Relius asked, confused.

Hazama smiled. "I found three boys from another dimension that together could make the perfect Murakumo unit. In matters of strength, intelligence, and creativity, the three of them together have extremely high levels of each, even at their ages. Now the trick is to bring them all together in the same place and then smelt them together. If we do that, we will have a bigger chance than when we tried smelting Noel Vermillion, A.K.A. Number 12."

"Interesting. Send me some information on these boys' profiles so I can study them and figure out how to smelt them. If you are right, we may be able to finally destroy the Master Unit after all. Especially since, if you are being truthful, these Devices may be useful against our enemies since they do not know much about their dimension or abilities."

"You got it, pal. I'll get in touch with you when they get together and then we can get the party started." Hazama chimed. He hung up the phone and went back to studying his documents on the boys. 'This is going to work, I'm sure of it,' he thought.


	6. Science is Dangerous Part III

Hey guys, sorry it took a while to get the next chapter underway. I spent the last couple of weeks packing/moving/unpacking for school so I was kind of busy. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 6 of this story!

* * *

Double Dee spent the next couple of days helping Kokonoe and Tager out in the lab while at the same time learning about seither, ars magus technology, Nox Nyctores, etc. There was one particular invention that Kokonoe was working on that Double Dee was really intrigued about though. That project happened to be a blonde girl in her late teens dressed in a black and silver bodysuit floating in a tank that Kokonoe called Lambda-11.

"Professor, what seems to be on our agenda today?" Double Dee asked, looking at the tank.

Kokonoe scanned the lab and thought for a moment. "Well Double Dee, you've given Tager his weekly maintenance routine and made the entire lab cleaner than I've seen it in my life, while labeling the place for some reason," she said, saying the last part with annoyance at all of the labels placed all over the lab. "I guess the only thing I can think of right now would be to help me out with Lambda."

Double Dee could hardly contain his excitement at the idea of not only working with a robot, but with a Murakumo Unit, which is more advanced technology than he's ever seen, much less heard of. "Splendid idea! What would you have me do first on her?"

"I'll need you to drain the tank so I can take her out for a test drive and see if she's operating properly. She's been in there for quite a while now, so it's about time."

Double Dee nodded and walked over to Lambda's tank to drain the contents. After draining it, he pressed a few buttons on the control panel of the tank to release her. Lambda dropped to her knees after the walls of the tanks were raised. Kokonoe pressed a few buttons on her computer to activate her.

Lambda stood up and opened her eyes. "Loading... loading….. loading….. loading….. loading complete." She scanned the lab. "Location identified as Sector Seven Laboratory. Two subjects identified. One of the subjects identified as Professor Kokonoe. Other subject is unknown." She turned to Double Dee. "Subject identity unknown. Requesting identity. What is your name?"

"Hello Lambda, nice to meet you. My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double Dee." Double Dee said, excited to be talking to the blonde cyborg.

"Understood. Subject now known as Double Dee." Lambda said in her robotic voice. "Professor, requesting reason for release from tank."

Kokonoe looked at her clipboard. "Well Lambda, we need to do some final adjustments on you and then we can take you out for a test-run. I'm going to need you to load your maintenance program for us to work."

"Understood. Loading maintenance routine program." Lambda shut her eyes and stayed standing for Kokonoe and Double Dee to work on her.

"Double Dee, I need you to grab some tools from the other room. We need to work on Lambda's Idea Engine," Kokonoe instructed.

"Um Professor," Double Dee said. "May I inquire about this 'Idea Engine' you speak of? I do not remember you anything about it when you explained what Murakumo Units were."

Kokonoe pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I probably should have filled you in on that little detail. The Idea Engine is sort of like a substitute for seithr, what the Units normally run on," she began to explain. "Since we use science and not ars magus or seithr here at Sector Seven, we needed some other way to make the Units work. And that's where the Idea Engine comes in. Tager and I managed to rebuild Lambda after her first little fiasco in Ibukido, where she was a normal-operating Unit. Now that we have the Idea Engine, Lambda can operate like any other Murakumo Unit, however I can control her using it. However, in her first fight with Terumi, she was killed and her first Idea Engine was absorbed by a guy named Ragna. I managed to rebuild her again after that all happened, but now her Idea Engine is more reinforced. Does that make sense?"

"Intriguing. So the Idea Engine is like a controllable form of artificial intelligence," Double Dee observed.

"Exactly. Now hurry up with the tools kid. We have a lotta work to do."

The two geniuses worked tirelessly for hours on the operations for Lambda's Idea Engine. After about 8 hours of work, they powered up Lambda one more time.

Lambda stood upright. "Loading…..loading…..loading…..loading…..loading complete. Idea Engine maintenance successful. Awaiting further orders."

"Okay Lambda, we need to test your skills out to see if we need to adjust anything," Kokonoe began. "Now where would be a good place to practice?" She started to search up areas of Kagutsuchi on her computer and then came across a trio of travelers, one with white hair and a red coat, one that looked like a humanoid cat, and a dopey-looking boy in a green jacket. "Wait, is that…. Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Who would that be Professor?" Double Dee asked, overhearing Kokonoe's outburst. "He sounds like quite a dangerous fellow."

"Dangerous would be putting it lightly. He's single-handedly destroyed NOL branches and their cauldrons and has the world's largest bounty on his head, a grand total of 90 million Platinum Dollars. But I know about his abilities and what his true goal is. Him and I have a common enemy, but he's strong enough where I think it would be a good test run for Lambda," Kokonoe said as she put some coordinates in her computer. "Lambda, I'm sending you downtown to face off against Ragna the Bloodedge for a workout."

"Understood. Beginning transfer sequence." Lambda obeyed as she started to fuzz out into thin air.

Double Dee could do nothing at that point except stare with his mouth open at how teleportation was actually possible in this dimension. "Is there a way that we can keep an eye on Lambda in case anything happens? After all, you said this man is quite dangerous to be around."

"Oh please, do you think I would let Lambda out of my sight? She's my only chance against taking down Terumi; no WAY am I letting her get hurt, Kokonoe began as she continued rambling on about how she was going to beat Terumi senseless, how Lambda was like a child to her, etc. Double Dee made a mental note to ask her about who Terumi was later, but that was for a later time. Right now, he just needed to watch kokonoe's security monitors and see what Lambda's doing at the moment.


	7. Accidental Reunion

Ragna, Tao, and Ed were walking in a town for what seemed like forever. "For Christ's Sake, couldn't the rabbit just teleport us to Kokonoe's lab instead? We've been walking for two days in the same direction she told us to go. First the forest and now this town? Where the hell is the lab!?" Ragna muttered.

"C'mon Good Guy! Tao believes it should be around here somewhere! The bunny lady seemed pretty sure she knew where it was!" Tao reassured. "But I'm hungry, could we stop somewhere to eat? Tao can't operate under an empty stomach."

Ragna raised an eyebrow in frustration. "Well furball, part of why it's taken us two days to get to Kokonoe's lab is because YOU keep wanting to stop somewhere to eat every half an hour! We could've probably been there by now!"

While Ragna kept scolding Tao on her constant hunger issues, Ed noticed something across the town square fuzzing and taking a form. "Uh guys? There's something going on over here!" Ed pointed out to them.

Ragna and Tao turned their heads to where Ed was pointing. "Ed, if this is another ad for gravy, I'm gon- wait, what the hell?" Ragna stopped when he noticed that the form turned into a robotic, blonde teenage girl dressed in metallic armor and had 8 thin blades around her. The blades of a Murakumo Unit.

"Shit, get back guys! This isn't good!" Ragna shouted to Tao and Ed as he drew his sword. The two ran for cover, knowing that the situation was going to get really ugly really fast.

"Transfer complete." Lambda turned her head towards Ragna. "Target in possession of the Azure Grimoire. Switching to battle mode," she said as she readied her swords.

Ed looked at Tao. "Hey Tao, what's the Azure Grimoire? Sounds like a character in one of my monster movies."

"It's Good Guy's power-up thingy! He uses it to be stronger in fights," Tao explained, sort of.

"The hell? Lambda!? I thought Terumi killed you!" Ragna shouted, remembering that she had been killed off by Terumi when she took a deadly blow for him. "How are you still here?"

Lambda shot a few swords at Ragna while he blocked them with the blade of his sword. Her swords retreated to her and she slashed at him with all 8 swords at once, him parrying all of them. "Shit, looks like I'm going to have to use it." Ragna said as he readied his Grimoire. "Hell's Fang!" he shouted as he shot a seither-infused uppercut at Lambda. She grabbed the arm that shot at her and threw him right into a building by Tao and Ed.

Tao's fur bristled. "Hey! No one beats on Good Guy for no reason except for Tao and Eyebrow Guy!" she shouted at Lambda as she drew her claws.

"Yeah, that's ri-Hey what the hell Tao?" Ragna yelled, getting up from the crash.

Lambda turned towards the other two. "New targets identified. One target identified as Kaka Clan member. Unable to identify other target. Target levels are A and D. Preparing for attack."

Meanwhile in the lab, Kokonoe and Double Dee were watching the fight from hacked security cameras in the area on Kokonoe's computer. Kokonoe wrote some things down on her clipboard. "I see, her attacks are weaker and more close-ranged than Nu-13's are. But's she's still pretty fast and can chain attacks better. I better adjust the sword range when she gets back here."

Double Dee was still watching the computer. "Hmm…. I wonder who those other two are with Ragna the Bloodedge." He switched cameras to get a better look at where Lambda was now. What he saw next shocked him to his core.

"A humanoid cat-like creature, and ED!?" Double Dee exclaimed loudly. "New targets identified. One target identified as Kaka Clan member. Unable to identify other target. Target levels are A and D. Preparing for attack," he heard Lambda say. "Professor! We need to withdraw Lambda! One of my friends is down there and she's going to obliterate him!" Double Dee shouted frantically.

"Shit. Lambda! Cancel that command! They are not threats!" Kokonoe shouted in her microphone.

"Negative. Continuing to commence attack," Lambda responded.

Double Dee took the microphone from Kokonoe. "Lambda, the boy in the green jacket is in no way a threat! He's one of my best friends and in no way can initiate any kind of opposition to you! I highly doubt the cat girl will either! Withdraw!" He shouted in the microphone, desperate to save his friend from getting impaled by the cyborg.

Lambda got out of her fighting stance. "Command acknowledged. Targets no longer seen as threats. Battle mode is off."

Ed's ears perked up at the voice coming from Lambda's receiver. "Double Dee? IS THAT YOU!?" he shouted with a smile on his face. He ran up to Lambda and gave her a big hug. "Double Dee! Did this dimension turn you into a girl-robot?"

"Annoyance level rising. Desire to repel subject becoming favorable," Lambda said while being hugged by Ed.

Tao scratched her head in confusion. "Eyebrow Guy's friend is Flappy-Flap? But Flappy-Flap tried to kill us a little bit ago. Tao is confused now."

"Lambda, relax," Double Dee said. "Ed, I'm not the robot, this is Lambda. She is an experiment me and Professor Kokonoe are working on. I am speaking through a microphone installed in her."

Kokonoe took the microphone from Double Dee. "Hey Ragna! Ragna the Bloodedge, can you hear me?"

Ragna walked over to Lambda, still pissed about getting launched into that building. "Who is that? Kokonoe?" He shouted. "What the hell were you thinking, siccing Lambda on me like that!?"

"It was to test out her abilities. I fixed her up so we can take down Terumi, but also I needed to get some data on her so I know what to do for next time. I will NOT have her get killed again by that bastard!"

Ragna cocked an eyebrow. "So you have her nearly kill ME in order to test her out? You really are a mad scientist, aren't you?"

Kokonoe sighed into the microphone. "Well it's not like anyone else would survive against a Murakumo Unit, dumbass! But more importantly, it sounds like Double Dee here and this boy who I have to assume is Ed know each other. We need to get Ed to the lab as soon as we can so we can get them sent to their own dimension."

"Yay! But what about Eddy?" Ed asked. "If Double Dee and I are here, what about him?"

"I have to assume that since you two got teleported here together, it would make sense that Eddy would be somewhere in Kagutsuchi." She turned to Double Dee. "Hey kid, does your friend Eddy have any kind of distinguishing features that could help us out in finding him?"

Double Dee thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Eddy absolutely HATES being outshined by a boy in our dimension named Kevin, especially when money is on the line. What we need to do is lure out Eddy with some kind of advertisement that would be related to Kevin. If Eddy is convinced that Kevin is going after Ragna too, he'll do whatever it takes to stop Kevin first."

"And you're sure this will work, HOW exactly?" Ragna protested. "I mean, as far as I know, only you three showed up in our dimension, no one else. How do we know that he'll buy it?"

"I understand your concern, however me and Ed know how easy it is to fool Eddy with money and competition, so I don't think we will face much difficulty in getting this to work. We just need to make the said advertisement convincing enough that he'll think he has to compete against Kevin," Double Dee explained.

"Lambda, take these three to the lab. We're going to create a plan here," Kokonoe commanded.

"Understood. Now en route to Sector Seven Laboratory," Lambda acknowledged. She looked to the trio. "Follow me."

The four of them ventured off for the laboratory to formulate a plan to find Eddy.


	8. Too Easy To Fool

Eddy and Bang had spent the last two days trying to find ways of tracking Ragna the Bloodedge, but to no avail. Bang only had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but Eddy looked like he was raised by wolves. Two of his hairs were cut in half, half of his ear was bitten off, both eyes were black, his clothes were shredded, and he was missing a shoe.

"ONWARD my disciple! That criminal should not be far now!" Bang shouted to Eddy way too enthusiastically. Eddy just sneered at that comment with a death stare at him.

Bang frowned. "Does something seem to be the matter, Master Eddy?"

"Oh no, NOTHING is wrong," Eddy scoffed. "Only that for the last two days, not ONLY have we not found this guy, but you ended up leading us through the sewers thinking you found a shortcut! Even ED'S not that stupid when we go through there for our scams!"

Bang sighed. "Well, my sense of direction may be a bit skewed due to me not catching criminals recently. I've been too busy trying to win the heart of the fair Miss Litchi," he started as he began daydreaming about Orient Town's well-endowed doctor. Eddy facepalmed.

"Yo Bang, what if I told you that if you find this guy and we turn him in, you can win her over with the money? As long as I get most of it," Eddy tried saying to convince Bang to keep moving.

Bang snapped out of his daydream about Litchi. "Yes! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, will not rest until Master Eddy and myself capture Ragna The Bloodedge and bring him to justice! Only then will we reap the benefits of the bounty and I can win over Miss Litchi!" He struck a pose and pyrotechnics blew up behind him. "Thank you men!"

"Our pleasure boss!" his subordinates said as they took down the pyro machine from behind him. Bang said to Eddy, who was burned to a crisp from the pyro, "Alright! Shall we continue our quest for justice and fortune my young disciple?"

'Jeez, I don't even get hurt this much at home!' Eddy thought. "Yeah sure, but do you even KNOW where we're going there, Jackie Chan?"

Bang thought. "Once again, I apologize as I have not seen any clues as to where this vile criminal has been recently. But perhaps fortune will smile upon us today and provide us with answers!" he said while pumping his fist in the air.

Eddy sighed. "You said that yesterday too. When are we actually going to find some an-" he stopped as he saw something that caught his interest.

"Is something the matter, Master Eddy?" Bang inquired. But then he saw the same thing Eddy saw.

Both men looked at a giant billboard that had a picture of Ragna the Bloodedge. There was a speech bubble that said "Kevin is going to capture me waaaaay before that dork Eddy can!"

Eddy's face turned redder than an apple at this statement, as Kevin was one of his rivals back in his dimension. He could NOT afford to lose out on 90,000,000 PD to that jerk. "Over my dead body, Shovel-Chin!" Eddy shouted at the billboard. "If I knew where you were, I'd clobber you before you could even get to him!"

"I apologize for interrupting your nonsensical banter, Master Eddy, but there is something written underneath the speech bubble," Bang pointed out. "It says 'If Dorky sees this, tell him that I'm going to pound him at Sector Seven before I pound Ragna.' Would you happen to be this 'Dorky' that this boy Kevin is referring to?"

Eddy clenched his teeth. "No WAY am I letting that jerk make off with my money! Bang, where's Sector Seven?"

Bang smiled. "I actually happen to know where Sector Seven is after an incident when I accidentally destroyed one of the Professor's experiments and she teleported me there to tear off my-"

"Yeah, too much information," Eddy cut him off before Bang could go into further details. "Where is it then Mr. Love and Justice?"

Bang pointed in a direction. "If my memory serves me, Sector Seven is about one mile this way!"

Eddy was already running in the direction Bang pointed out before he was even done talking. "I'm gonna beat you into pulp, Kevin!" Eddy yelled out as he started running.

Bang started running after him. "Master Eddy, I beg of you, wait for me!" he shouted as the two of them started running for Sector Seven.


	9. Together At Last

"Jeez Kokonoe, do you ever clean this place?" Ragna complained. Him, Kokonoe, Lambda, Tao, Tager, Ed, and Double Dee had gathered at the lab to discuss their last part of the plan to lure Eddy back to them and get the Eds all home.

"Shut your trap, Bloodedge. This ain't exactly a party we're having here," Kokonoe shot back. "We just need everyone in one place so we can figure out the last part of getting Eddy here. Double Dee, any ideas?"

"Well Professor, we did all we can in sparking Eddy's interest with the billboard. I had instructed Ed to put up a map to the lab right next to it, so Eddy wouldn't get lost on his way here," Double Dee explained.

"Yep, this map right here!" Ed piped up, showing off the map. Everyone just stared at Ed, wide-eyed. "What?"

"ED! You were supposed to put that by the sign!" Double Dee yelled, facepalming.

"Oh," Ed realized. "Should I mail it to him then?" Ragna hit Ed over the head with the blunt side of his sword, leaving a knob on his head.

Double Dee groaned. "I didn't foresee this circumstance, but then again, I did instruct Ed to do it. You'd think I learn by now."

"Does Sock Head Guy have another idea, meow?" Tao asked. "Tao wants you and Eyebrow Guy to be back with your friend!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess what we have to do now is-"

"KEVIN YOU JERK! OPEN UP THE DOOR!" a voice yelled from behind the lab door.

"Holy shit, miracles do happen," Kokonoe said, surprised at their rare luck. "Lambda, go open up the door. Ed, go get your friend." Lambda and Ed went to the door to go let Eddy in. Lambda punched in a few buttons on a control panel to open up the door while Ed waited for Eddy to come through the door.

"EDDY! ARE WE GLAD TO S-" Ed started to yell before he was jumped on by Eddy.

"Trying to get MY bounty, huh!?" Eddy yelled, shaking Ed's head back and forth on the ground. "Not gonna happen, you….. Wait, Ed?" Eddy suddenly said, realizing that he was attacking his friend and not Kevin.

Ed picked up Eddy and gave him a giant, suffocating hug! "EDDY! The three of us are back together at last! We're like up, up, and away! Blah, blah, with the other blah!"

Eddy slugged him in the head. "Calm down blubberhead! And what do you mean, "us three"?" He then looked at Double Dee. "Double Dee? Boy, am I glad to see you guys! I've been stuck with this meathead for the past two days trying to get here."

"Did Shorty #2 say something about a meathead? Does it taste good, meow?" Tao quipped at the first sound of 'meat.'

"No Taokaka, he meant he was with-" Tager was beginning to say right before everyone looked at who came in through the doorway.

"No longer will you have to battle this adversary alone, Master Eddy! For I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, will assist you in taking down this man they call 'Kevin!'" said you-know-who as he struck one of his signature poses.

"You couldn't come here with ANYONE besides him?" Kokonoe sighed.

Bang shot her a look. "I beg your pardon Kokonoe? You seem to forget that Master Eddy and I are chasing a man he loathes named-"

"Can it, idiot! We made the story up so Eddy would come here and we can get the boys home. Though I am kind of surprised he managed to make it here at all, especially since Ed forgot to put up the map."

"I would never forget a place that involved you tearing off my-!"

"Ah, stop! Yeah, my bad! Can we focus now please?" Kokonoe said, trying to change the subject.

"Never! I would never let this pass!"

"Silence, both of you!" Rachel said, teleporting into the lab with Gii and Nago at her side.

"God, I REALLY hate when you do that Rachel. Can't you just walk into the lab like a normal person for once?" Kokonoe complained.

"That is a possibility, but then I would never be allowed access to your lab, child." Rachel quipped. "At any rate, the three boys are here finally. Though I can't believe it took you all two days to finally get them to this point! Mind me asking what kept you all?"

"I've been experimenting with the professor in exchange for finding my friends and getting teleported back to our dimension," Double Dee explained. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double Dee. May I ask who you are, ma'am?"

Rachel was taken back at the sound of someone with actual manners. "Impressive, someone here actually has manners. Very well then, my name is Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard vampire clan." She looked at Eddy. "And may I ask who you may be and why you came here with this horrid ape of a man?"

"I'm Eddy. And Bang here and I were on the hunt to collect a big paycheck worth 90,000,000 dollars," Eddy said as he looked at Ragna. A vein popped in Ragna's head at the sound of that.

"Sorry runt, bank's closed!" Ragna shot at Eddy, readying his blade.

"Sword Iris!" Rachel yelled as a lightning bolt struck Ragna. "Honestly, can you not be civilized for once, Ragna? If you haven't noticed, we have a dire situation at hand here."

"Hard to be 'civilized' when I have a target worth 90,000,000 on my back, Bunny-Leech! Frying me doesn't make it a whole lot eas- TAO! Get off of me!" Ragna yelled at Tao, who was trying to gnaw his arm off.

"Sorry Good Guy! When the Scary Bunny Lady shocked you, she made you smell like Jimmy Dean's, meow!" Tao apologized.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can we PLEASE move forward? This whole situation is becoming tiresome and you all made me miss my teatime for this. Kokonoe, do you have a method on how to get the boys back home?"

Kokonoe looked at her clipboard for a minute. "While the Eds were working on the billboard, Lambda, Tager and I all started to work on the teleporter. I hate to ask this, but Ragna, we need to use the Azure Grimoire in order to power this thing up. And Rachel, we need you to help us move through the Boundary in order to cross dimensions. Even science can't do this, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I knew your science capabilities would reach its limits one day. Very well then, I shall help these boys transcend the Boundary and reach home," Rachel agreed.

"Alright, let's get it over with then," Ragna said.

"Boys, I need you all to move over to where the teleporter is. Ragna's going to activate the Azure and power this thing up. After it gets powered up, Rachel is going to follow you into the Boundary and get you all home. Listen to everything her and I say, got it?" Kokonoe instructed.

"Got it!" the Eds said together. The three of them went over to the platform together and waited for Ragna to activate the Azure.

"Restriction 666 released," Ragna began to say. "Dimensional interference field deployed. BlazBlue, ac-"

"I don't think so!" a sinister voice said, cutting Ragna off. Five Ouroboros chains tore the roof off of the lab and on the edge of the torn roof stood Terumi.

"Oh, shit," Ragna said.


	10. Plot Twist, Motherfuckers!

Terumi stood on the edge of the torn roof and cackled maniacally at the sight of his three prime field devices. Ragna drew his sword, Tao drew her claws, Tager and Rachel charged themselves up with electricity, Bang got into a fighting stance, and Lambda switched to battle mode.

"What the hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch!?" Ragna yelled.

"Ah, shut your trap Rags, I'm not here for you. I'm here for THEM!" Terumi said as he shot a glare at the Eds.

The three boys hugged each other out of fear at the green-haired psycho staring at them. "Eddy?" Ed asked. "Why is the hipster looking at us like that?"

A vein popped into Terumi's head. There's not a lot of things that make himself angry, but being called a hipster is one of them. "Call me a hipster again chinless, and I'll do a HELL OF A LOT MORE than stare at you!" That shut Ed up.

"Now where was I? Oh yes," Terumi remembered. "You see Rags, every time I use copies of your sister for the Murakumo Units, they seem to get memories of you since they have a part of her soul in them. Because of that, they fail, including that piece of scrap metal right there," he said, pointing at Lambda.

"Irritation levels rising. Readying blades for attack," Lambda said.

"Hold up, Lambda," Kokonoe commanded. "So your previous experiments failed, what does that have to do with the boys, jackass?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Grimalkin! Allow me to explain," he said as he stepped onto the floor of the lab. "These three don't live in this dimension and don't have any blood relation to any of you, so there's no way that they can resist attacking you OR the Master Unit because of feelings for you. On top of that, these three are the perfect blend of strength, intelligence, and creativity. If I smelt them all together, I'll be able to make the perfect Murakumo Unit! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else gasped at the sound of the insidious idea. "You will not succeed in your plans, Terumi!" Rachel said.

"So far you're all helping me succeed, dipshit! Do you think those three were brought here by chance? I used special ars magus to manipulate their stupid project so that they would be brought here and I waited until they were all together again so I could move forward."

"But how would you even know when our project was going to malfunction?" Double Dee questioned.

"I guess that idiot professor over there forgot to let you in on a few details about Observers, kid," Terumi explained. "See, an Observer is someone who can manipulate events in life as long as they observe an individual. I observed you three and at the right moment, I OP'd the SHIT out of that force field you created and sent you all here, though I didn't plan on you three all appearing in random-ass places. Because of that, I had to wait and plan my next move. I guess in the long-run, it worked out in my favor since it gave me more time to think everything out more carefully."

"Shit. Guys, you gotta run!" Ragna commanded to the Eds. They ran for cover within seconds and Ragna charged Terumi, blade in hand. "Carnage Scis-"

"Ouroboros!" Terumi yelled as an Ouroboros chain knocked Ragna off of his feet and into a wall of the lab.

"HEY! No one beats on Good Guy, Eyebrow Guy, Sock Head Guy, OR Shorty #2 except for Tao!" Tao yelled as she drew her claws for attack.

"WHAT THE HECK, TAO!" her four previously mentioned friends said.

Terumi sneezed. "Alright, since my cat allergies are acting up now, no thanks to you," Terumi said as he sneezed again. "I'll end this quick." Tao leaped at him, claws ready to tear his face off. He blocked the attack with an Ouroboros chain and repelled her. "Ouroboros!" he yelled as three chains shot out and snatched up the boys.

"No! Don't eat me!" Ed yelled. "If I get eaten, Sarah will tell Mom, Mom will tell Dad, and DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" Everyone, even Terumi, just stood there, dumbfounded at what Ed had just said.

"Ooooooookay, anyways, adios losers! Phantom, get us out of here." Terumi bid farewell and teleported with the infamous Phantom at his side.

"That FIEND! No one kidnaps my disciples and gets away with it!" Bang yelled.

"Yeah! Tao is going to beat the CRRRRRRAP out of Green Guy for that, meow!" Tao said.

"Hold up guys," Ragna said. "Hey Rabbit, do you have a clue where that asshole took them?"

"Think Ragna," Rachel said. "Where did Noel get smelted when she became Mu?"

"That altar thing?" Ragna guessed. Rachel nodded.

"If memory serves me, it is still erected on top of the NOL headquarters. I will teleport you and me to the altar where Terumi is probably waiting. As for the rest of you," she turned to everyone else. "There may be a second source behind this all. I will need you all to investigate to see if there is someone else working behind the shadows."

"Negative, wish to assist Ragna and Rachel," Lambda said.

"Lambda, I can't risk you getting killed by Terumi a second time at the state you're in," Kokonoe reasoned. "I'll need you to stay with us and see if anyone else is pulling strings."

"Negative. My objective is not to kill Terumi. Objective is to rescue Double Dee and friends." Kokonoe gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Actually, it may not be so bad after all," Ragna said. "Rachel and I want to take out that bastard. Maybe Lambda can work on saving the Eds for the time being. What do you think, Kokonoe?"

Kokonoe sighed in resignation. "Fine, but I'll need to go with so I can control her. Or at least find a good spot to control her from. I need your word that you'll do your best to protect Lambda this time, got it?"

Ragna and Rachel nodded their heads, confirming their understanding of the situation.

"Are we ready to face this challenge?" Rachel asked. Everyone said yes, so Rachel teleported them all to the NOL to take down Terumi and save their new friends.


	11. Battlestations

Phantom teleported Terumi and the Eds to the altar to prepare them for smelting.

"Let us go you Michael Jackson wannabe!" Eddy shouted.

Terumi tightened the chain's grip on Eddy, making him cough a bit. "Quiet, half-pint! Hey, if you're a good boy, Uncle Terumi will give you all a nice, juicy jawbreaker," Terumi said as he pulled out three massive jawbreakers. Ed and Eddy's eyes grew to the size of saucers and their mouths began to water upon gazing at the thing they work so hard to raise money for.

Double Dee wasn't fazed at all. "How did you manage to get those, exactly and how do we know they're real?" he challenged.

Terumi put on an innocent smile. "Double Dee, you wound me. You see, while I was observing you three losers, I noticed that you all have a serious fetish for these jawbreakers, so I took the liberty of making them myself in order to give myself, you know, leverage," he said with a wink. "They're as real as the ones in your dimension, that much I can assure you."

Eddy finally snapped out of the trance and came to his senses too. "Wait, why WOULD you give us jawbreakers? They could just be poisoned or something! Not falling for it, jerk!" he said with his nose in the air.

Terumi was confused. "Okay, seriously? What am I going to gain from poisoning you, runt? I need you all alive for my experiment," he said as he released the three. "Plus I tried some myself and I can understand why you rip people off for these things. And people think I'M evil!" He held one of the sugar-coated orbs to Ed's face. "C'mon big guy, I know you want it."

Ed's face was a weird combination of resistance and temptation. "J-j-j-j-JAWBREAKER! YUM YUM YUM!" he finally yelled as he started running full-speed at Terumi for the jawbreaker. He ripped it out of the villain's hands and shoved it into his mouth, soon sucking away at it like it was his last meal.

"ED! What are you doing!? That could be poisoned!" Double Dee warned. But Ed showed no negative effects after swallowing the jawbreaker, making his belly look like he was pregnant with a jawbreaker-baby.

Terumi cocked an eyebrow. "You know you're supposed to just let it melt in your mouth, right kid?"

"Welcome to our world," Eddy chimed.

Terumi smiled evilly again. "So Ed, how did it taste? Good?"

Ed had a huge smile plastered on his face. "You betcha!"

"Wonderful! Now how would you like more of them?"

Ed looked at him with stars in his eyes. "You have more!? Tell us where!"

Terumi cackled. "I'll tell ya what, kid. You see that flower-looking thing on top of that altar? I have a whole supply of jawbreakers sitting up there with you and your pals' names on them. They're like a "thank-you" for being introduced to these wonderful candies. Go ahead, they're AAAAAAALL yours, hahahahahaha!"

"Ed, hold on a sec! He's full of baloney!" Eddy called to his friend.

"Jawbreakers, Eddy!" Ed said as he grabbed his two pals and started running up the altar in cartoonish fashion.

"NO ED!" his friends cried in vain. They struggled to get free, but Ed was too strong for them to break free. The Cauldron opened and welcomed the three Eds into it, thus closing behind them and beginning the smelting process.

"AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi laughed. "That was TOO easy! Who would have thought those idiots could be bought by CANDY!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel, Ragna, Kokonoe, and Lambda teleported to an area far enough away from the altar to plan their next move.

"Alright, as we have discussed. This dog and I will do whatever it takes to eliminate Terumi and prevent the destruction of the Master Unit. Kokonoe, Lambda, you will do what you can to help save the boys. And if they are smelted, God forbid, incapacitate them and figure out a way to save their souls so that they may rest in peace. Do you all have any questions?"

Kokonoe raised her hand. "Yeah, how do you know Terumi's not going to just kill off Lambda again like last time? She's not going to be able to focus on saving the boys and fending off Terumi at once."

"It is interesting that you say that," Rachel answered. "We are going to prevent Terumi from getting involved with Lambda at all costs by activating the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus separating Ragna, Terumi and I and Lambda and the boys."

Ragna was taken back at that idea. "Wow, Rabbit. That's actually one of the best plans I've heard you come up with yet."

Rachel shook off the compliment. "Unfortunately it is not a perfect plan. It also means that while I am the superior fighter of us two," she said, making Ragna pissed. "You will have to keep me alive so that I may keep the Tsukuyomi activated. In addition to that, it also means that we will not be able to assist Lambda if she gets overwhelmed by the boys in the event Terumi succeeds with his smelting plan." She turned to Kokonoe. "You are certain that this doll will be able to withstand whatever tricks Terumi has up his sleeves?"

Kokonoe put on a determined face. "You bet your ass she is! She's twice as powerful as before. Not only that, but SHE chose to go after the boys, so it's obvious her head's in the game!"

Lambda smiled. "Affirmative. Personal objective is to save subjects Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy at all costs. If they are smelted, I must resort to combat mode and incapacitate the subjects."

Rachel's face was very even and determined. "Very well then, if you all are ready, then let's move forward and defeat this bastard." The four of them teleported to the altar to take on the green-haired villain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the depths of the NOL, Tao, Bang, and Tager were walking through the strangely-empty hallways.

"Interesting, I thought that since I was from Sector Seven, they would have been alerted to my presence within seconds," Tager observed.

Bang laughed loudly. "It is because they know that the Hero of Love and Justice, BANG SHISHIGAMI, has made his presence and his comrades' presences known here and they are too cowardly to face us!"

Tao looked at Bang with an annoyed look on her face. "Scruffy Man, you need to settle down a little, meow. This place makes Tao's fur bristle." Bang and Tager looked at each other for a second. Taokaka is being serious about something other than food and sleeping?

The three approached a set of large doors at the end of the hallway. On the door there was a plaque that said who this office belonged to. Colonel Relius Clover.

"If anyone would help that fiend Terumi, it would be this man, Relius Clover!" Bang exclaimed.

"Chances are that these doors may be locked and bolted up tight, so I will have to-" Tager began to say before he was cut off.

"FOR EYEBROW GUY, SOCK HEAD GUY, AND SHORTY#2!" Tao yelled as she barrelled through the door at breakneck speeds like a battering ram. The doors were busted wide open, but Tao was dazed from the impact and fell to the ground, unconscious. Bang and Tager burst through the door to find their target. 20 feet in front of them was a middle-aged man dressed in white pants, a burgundy cape, and a golden masquerade mask.

"You three were not who I was expecting to come here," he said sternly. "No matter, you do not pose that much of a threat to me."

Bang held his fist up in rage. "Relius Clover! Your reign of terror ends here!"

Relius smiled. "Terror? Me? No, my dear ninja, this is SCIENCE!" He revealed the computer he was working on that displayed the altar that Terumi was standing on. "You are more than welcome to determine if this is terror or not, but to me, this is magnificent progress towards a new beginning. And I will not let you interfere."

Bang readied his nail and Tager charged up his fists. "Taokaka, are you ready to take down this fi-. Tao?" he said confused. Tao was still knocked unconscious from the breach, meat buns flying around her head in a daze. "No matter, the Red Devil and I are more than enough manpower to take you down! Prepare yourself, villain!"

"I would like to see you try. Ignis!" Relius called to his Nox Nyctores wife as she readied her claws and spikes for battle.

"RELIUS CLOVER!" Bang shouted as a war cry as he dashed towards Relius.


	12. Xi-14

Ragna, Rachel, Lambda, and Kokonoe all teleported to the altar to take on Terumi and save their new friends. Terumi all looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Well well well, I was wondering what the hell took you all so long," Terumi said nonchalantly as he turned to Kokonoe. "Ah, Kokonoe! I see you brought Number 11! Are we making a donation to the junkyard today? I think they take scrap metal like her, ah hahahahahahaha!"

Ragna drew his sword and Rachel turned Nago into an umbrella while Gii was ready at her side. "Restriction Zero released. dimensional interference forcefield deployed. Link to Boundary, engaged. Tsukuyomi Unit, activate!" Rachel chanted, activating the ultimate defense, the Tsukuyomi Unit, and placing on the altar in a way that divided the ground in half.

"Dividing us in half, huh?" said Terumi. "I suppose I can give you all some leeway. I don't feel like curbstomping that doll in less than a minute this time anyways. You two are WAAAAAAY more fun to kill!"

A vein popped in Ragna's head as he dashed towards Terumi for a strike. Terumi drew his butterfly knives and parried his attack. While those two were going at it, Rachel threw lightning rods all around their half of the altar to trap Terumi and give Ragna a better opening. "Oh, spamming your damn lightning rods again are we?" Terumi observed as he dodged another attack. "Why is that EVERY time there's a game you have to do that?" Everyone looked at him for the moment.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Rachel asked, confused. "What is this 'game' you speak of?"

"Seriously? The BlazBlue games? Are you guys stupid or what?"

*Tacoman828 appears*

"Terumi! No one knows it's a game except for the players! You're screwing up the story dialogue!" I yelled.

Terumi shrugged it off. "Oh, so I can't point out the obvious now, writer? I mean, she does it EVERY. SINGLE. TIME."

"And I should care about this now, why?" I asked. "This is a story I made, not the damn games!"

"Oh, and don't even get me freaking STARTED on her Unlimited Mode," Terumi said, continuing his pointless rant. "HEY! It's not a pointless rant! Stop writing shit like that!"

"I can write whatever I want, pal," I explained. "I could make you do cosplays for Litchi if I really wanted to!"

"My Lord, can we please move along?" Rachel coaxed. "This fourth-wall break has been dragging on long enough."

"Yeah, point taken." I took out my trusty "Rewind" button and pressed it.

(a quick rewind later)

A vein popped in Ragna's head as he dashed towards Terumi for a strike. Terumi drew his butterfly knives and parried his attack. While those two were going at it, Rachel threw lightning rods all around their half of the altar to trap Terumi and give Ragna a better opening. "Oh, spamming your damn lightning rods again are we?" Terumi observed as he dodged another attack.

"Oh? Shall I use something else then?" said Rachel with a smile as her hands charged up with electricity. "Sword Iris!" Shockwaves were sent through all of the placed lightning rods, shocking both Terumi and Ragna who were caught in the lightning web.

"Dammit, Rabbit! Watch where you're shocking!" Ragna complained as he took another swing at Terumi and missed.

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she prepared for another attack. "Move out of the way then, imbecile!"

Suddenly, the cauldron started to vibrate and everyone stopped. "The smelting's finally completed!" Terumi said. "And you all get front-row seats to witness the newest Murakumo Unit, ξ-14 (Xi-14)!" The cauldron opened up and out came a male Murakumo Unit dressed in a red jumpsuit with yellow and green armor plating. His head appeared to look like Double Dee's but he had long, black hair instead of a beanie.

"Processing…..processing…..processing…..processing complete," Xi said, who had a deeper voice than Double Dee's, like what it would sound like if it was aged 10 extra years. "Awaiting orders."

"Hey Xi. So I WOULD ask you to go downstairs and take out the Master Unit, but thanks to this shitty vampire, the exit's blocked off," Terumi instructed. "So for right now, I need you to take out that pile of nuts and bolts standing in front of you while I waste these two, capice?"

"Understood, beginning extermination process," Xi obeyed as he trained his sights on Lambda. "Target identified as 11th Prime Field Device, Lambda. Subject determined to be hostile. Threat level, S. Switching to battle mode."

"Target identified as 14th Prime Field Device," Lambda identified. "Targets also determined to be Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Switching to non-lethal methods of attack. Threat level is S. Maximizing defense capabilities."

The two Murakumos dashed towards each other as their swords collided in the air and they exchanged punches and kicks. Xi unleashed some calamity swords at Lambda, but she dodged them all effortlessly. She then sent some blades his way and he dodged those as effortlessly as Lambda.

"It's almost like Lambda's fighting herself," Kokonoe exclaimed. "At this rate, all she's doing is buying time, especially since we can't risk killing the Eds."

"Now where were we?" Terumi said, slashing at Ragna.

"Want to play it that way, asshole? You got it!" said Ragna as he held up his hands.

"I like the way you think, Raggy!" Terumi replied.

"Restriction 666 released," they both began. "Dimensional interference field deployed,"

"Engaging the Idea Engine," Ragna said.

"Code S.O.L." Terumi said.

"BLAZBLUE, ACTIVATE!" they both shouted. A circle of green runes appeared around Terumi that had the ability to sap health as long as someone else was in it and buffed his movements. Ragna suddenly had a very dark aura around him that boosted HIS movements and could sap someone's health more as long as someone touched him (Blood Kain).

Rachel shot one final volley of lightning rods at Terumi to try and weaken him enough to end this battle quickly. "Baden Baden Li-" she began to say.

"NOT A CHANCE, BITCH!" Terumi screamed, pissed. "OUROBOROS!" He shot a snake chain at Rachel and launched her into the Tsukuyomi Unit, knocking her out and thus dissolving the Unit's protective barrier. "Now that she's out of the way, time to put this little doggy down," he sneered.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" Ragna shouted.

"Pay? Sure! Do you want that in cash or credit?" Terumi joked. "And do you want me to mail the payment to your ass BEFORE or AFTER I kick it?"

With that last statement, the men made a mad dash at each other, Ragna swinging with his blade and Terumi with his chains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GAH!" Bang cried as he was thrown into the wall by Ignis. Him and Tager had cuts all over themselves from the fight with her and Relius. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you, Villain!" Bang tried to say convincingly enough to sound like he could still fight.

"Your efforts are pointless. If you continue, I will be forced to kill you all," Relius sighed. "Unlike that dope Terumi, I do not enjoy killing, but I will do whatever has to be done in order to achieve our goal of destroying the Master Unit."

Tager stood up. "If you think that we will walk out of this room knowing that you plan on doing that, you are sorely mistaken. I will defeat you myself if it means protecting the world." He began to charge his fists for his next attack.

"Electricity? What is this?" Relius asked, surprised.

"The end! Magna-Tech Wheel!" Tager shouted as his fists began to discharge electricity and he started to spin. Ignis was starting to get overloaded with electricity and started to short-circuit. With one last punch, Ignis was overloaded and remained motionless on the ground.

Relius dashed behind his desk and pulled out one of his drawers. Tager made a grab for him and held him in the air by his cape.

"It's over, Relius," Tager said. "You have lost."

"On the contrary, Red Devil, YOU have lost." Relius pulled out a 500,000 watt taser and shocked Tager with it. Tager dropped Relius and shook for a second before passing out on the ground. "I am quite pleased with myself. I did not think I would need that taser except for disciplining my children. Unfortunately, I only had one dart left, so I need to work fast to get this done. I don't know when he may wake up."

Right before Tager dropped, Tao was starting to regain consciousness. She woke up to see Relius' back turned to her. She got into a cat pounce position and waited for him to turn around. Relius was going to start moving the bodies when all of a sudden he spotted a conscious Tao crouched and ready to attack. Before he could even react, Tao was already slashing him like crazy.

"That was for Big Guy and Scruffy Man!" Tao said proudly as she held up a Relius that looked like he lost a fight with a paper shredder. Relius just dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tao went over to Bang and Tager and slapped them both like crazy. "Wake up! You have to help Tao and the others with Green Guy, meow!" Bang and Tager both started to gain consciousness again.

Bang took in all of the carnage that had happened in the room. "Have we succeeded in defeating Relius? Well done, my young disciple! You have proven yourself worthy of being a true vigilante!"

Tao smiled. "Thanks, Scruffy Man! But we need to go neow! Hurry!"

Now standing, Tager said "Give me one moment." He walked over to Relius' computer and smashed the ever-living shit out of it. He grabbed Relius' unconscious body. "Alright, we shall go now." The three of them made their way to the roof of the NOL to finish off Terumi and save their new friends.


	13. Endgame

The fight between the two Murakumos had been nearly even. The fight had gone on for two minutes and neither side has landed a blow on each other. 'If I didn't fix and upgrade Lambda, she would have been doomed for sure,' Kokonoe thought as she kept trying to think of strategies. All of a sudden, Xi started to freeze up and then he brought his hands to his head.

"Lambda! Get back!" Kokonoe ordered. Lambda obeyed and retreated to distance herself from the male Murakumo. Ragna and Terumi stopped what they were doing for a minute to see what was going on. "User interface destroyed. User control no longer active." Xi started to spasm and then collapsed. He then got up on his own.

"Hello? Is anyone there? It's me, Double Dee." Xi said, still sounding like Xi. He looked around the area and took in his surroundings. "Quit hogging the mic, Sock Head! Get us out of here already!" he said again. "My turn! I am ED! Bringer of Bacon!" Xi said, once again.

"Woah, hold up a second. BOYS!?" Kokonoe exclaimed. "Are all three of you in that thing?"

"It appears so. It's not easy for three souls to control one body, that much is for certain," said Xi, who sounded like Double Dee speaking.

"Son of a BITCH! I thought Relius had this under control!" Terumi yelled in frustration.

"And so did he," Tager said, Relius hoisted over his shoulder and Tao and Bang behind him. He threw Relius' unconscious body on the ground near Terumi, who looked absolutely terrified at the moment, while Ragna woke up Rachel. "Apparently he was using a machine to suppress the boys' souls so that they wouldn't take over. How clever. But the machine is now destroyed. You've lost.

Everyone starting to close in around him, Terumi started to look for a way to escape now that him and Ragna's Azures had worn off. "Now hey, guys. Can we talk about this?" he pleaded. Everyone started to inch closer to him. "Guys?" With that last word, everyone started beating on him and a dust cloud formed in a cartoonish fight scene. Terumi was left bloody and bruised, but still very much alive.

Ragna grabbed the collar of Terumi's shirt and lifted him up with murder in his eyes. "Alright asshole, the only reason none of us are chopping your dick off and feeding it to you right now is because you're the only one that knows how to get these three unstuck. Do it, and we'll let you live. Don't, and you know what'll happen."

Seeing no other way out, Terumi decided to give up the details. "The only way to get them unstuck is to put them back into the cauldron," he confessed. "In 10 minutes, they should be back to normal. Can I go now, please?"

Everyone except Terumi laughed. "Do you honestly think we'll just let you go and assume you were telling the truth?" Rachel asked. "If you were lying to us and these three lose their lives, then so will you. You stay and watch."

Terumi nodded in agreement. "Well, do we just walk in then?" Xi/Double Dee asked.

"I suppose so. Please make haste. I would like this day to end," Rachel coaxed. The male Murakumo went into the cauldron to reverse the smelting process. 10 minutes later, the three boys all fell from the cauldron to the floor of the altar in cartoon fashion, leaving three imprints on the ground.

"Jeez, even Ed's SOUL stunk in there!" whined Eddy. The three got up and walked over to the others to join them, all with murder in their eyes for Terumi. Even Double Dee, who was normally a pacifist.

"Before we go home, there's just one thing left for us to do," Eddy said with an evil smile. He pulled an El Mongo Stink Bomb out of hammerspace and shoved it in Terumi's pleading mouth. Double Dee pulled out some of his extra-strength sticky glue out of hammerspace and closed it shut. "EVERYONE RUN!" Everyone ran to the edge of the altar while Terumi was left in the middle of it. 10 seconds later, the bomb exploded in his mouth, making him puke everywhere and smelling worse than Ed's gym socks.

"And you guys call ME evil!?" yelled Terumi. Ragna walked over to him and knocked him out with the blunt edge of his sword.

"Can we call it a day already?" Ragna asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and Rachel teleported them all back to Sector Seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well boys, it's been one hell of a ride," Kokonoe said. "But we gotta get you all back home now."

"Didn't have to tell me twice!" exclaimed Eddy. "As much as I like some of you, this world is going to get us killed, especially if that creep Terumi comes back. Besides, we have scams to do, jawbreakers to eat."

"For what it's worth Professor, I did enjoy learning all of the scientific methods I could during our time here. This knowledge may potentially get me into one of the top colleges in the country!" Double Dee said. "For that, I have to thank you the most. And you as well Tager, for letting me experiment on you." Everyone except Kokonoe and Tager shot him a look. "My Lord people, it was a humane experiment!" he said defensively.

Kokonoe chuckled. "When you work at Sector Seven, you get looks like that all the time, don't worry. And by the way, I have a little something for you." She pulled a jar out of her desk filled with a clear substance slightly thicker and darker than air. "It's concentrated seithr. It's a little present from us. I figured you might as well use what you've learned here and put it to use, right?"

Double Dee could hardly contain his excitement. "This is absolutely amazing! I'll be more than happy to accept this gift and move forward in my studies. Thank you very much!"

Ed was probably taking saying goodbye the hardest out of the three. Him and Tao were still hugging and saying goodbye with tears in their eyes. "Goodbye Tao! Whenever I watch 'The Evil Cat Mutants From Litterbox Four' from now on, I'll always think of you!" he sobbed.

"Meow! Whenever Tao eats a chicken in the Kaka Village, she'll think of Eyebrow Guy!" she cried.

"This is a touching scene, but we really must move on people," Rachel said impatiently.

"Right. Ed, Edd, Eddy, I need you all to step up near the portal," Kokonoe instructed. The Eds stepped up like instructed. "Boys, listen to everything Rachel says while in there, understand?" They nodded. She turned to Ragna. "Ragna, work your magic."

Like it was on cue, Ragna immediately began the chant. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed. Engaging the Idea Engine. BlazBlue, activate!" The augmentation from his Idea Engine made a connection to the portal's server and soon the portal was booted up.

"Alright boys, shall we be off?" Rachel asked. The boys nodded and waved goodbye to everyone else while they walked through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in the portal, Rachel turned to the boys. "Ed, Edd, Eddy, it is very important that you follow these instructions to the letter, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Double Dee said.

"Very well then," she continued. "As soon as I am gone, I will need you all to count to five, join hands, and then jump. Kokonoe and I have set up a direct route to your dimension based on Relius' research, so you should land back home. If you understand all of this, then I cannot do any more than bid you farewell. Good luck." And then she disappeared. The Eds counted to five, joined hands, and took the most literal leap of faith of their lives.

The three landed on the ground outside of the Peach Creek Community Center. Still plastered to the entrance was the sign saying the science fair was that night. "Wait, how is this possible?" Double Dee wondered. "We've been gone three days!"

Eddy slapped Double Dee across the face. "Enough with the question-everything-that-happens thing already, will ya?" he said. "We've had enough of that for a while. Let's just go inside so you can win your award already." On that note, the three boys walked into the community center to finish off the night and for Double Dee to get awarded his third Science Fair title in a row.


End file.
